The present invention relates to soldering of complex structures and more particularly to strongly coupling magnetic flux into Curie point skin effect heater forming part of a complex shaped, surface mount.
The application of autoregulating Curie point heaters, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,945, to multipin surface mount connectors has proved to be a difficult task. Where single contact connectors are encountered, a heater, such as a soldering iron may be employed. Multiple contact connections of non-complex shapes have been suggested in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 746,796, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Attempts at mounting complex shaped surface mount devices have employed inductive coupling to a Curie point heater but flux leakage problems have rendered these approaches inefficient, resulting in excessive Joule heating and potential damage to adjacent delicate electronic components.